


Rose Print Hoodie

by Im_not_a_mouse



Category: South Park
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, drunk teens, sex in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_mouse/pseuds/Im_not_a_mouse
Summary: He wouldn't pin him as the jealous type. Guess he was wrong.





	Rose Print Hoodie

It was routine by now. Every year or so Eric Cartman would go do something for himself. It wasn't ever anything wild, just a simple trip a couple cities down and stay at a hotel for a day or two. It was how he kept sane. Sure, South Park was his home or whatever but a man could only take so much. Plus everyone was practically crawling all over him by the time he got back. He couldn't say he didn't like the attention. 

However, this time he disappeared with his mom's credit card and was gone for nearly three months. Sure he missed some school, but it wasn't anything he couldn't make up for. That instance was crucial and he needed a lot of time to himself to stop being a crying bitch baby and deal with it. 

When he got home it was Friday evening. He didn't let very many people know he was back except a quick text to Kenny, who had told him Kyle was throwing a party in his parent's absence.

Nice. Something to crash. 

Eric expected everyone to freak out when he showed up for Kyle's party but all he got was a nod or a simple 'hey' from most. He didn't leave so they could not acknowledge where he was. Everyone seemed to be clustered around a punch bowl, chatting about random shit he didn't care about. 

He was about to call it quits when he spots the platinum blond tuft of hair from the crowd. Taking a closer step, he notices him holding hands with someone else. 

"What the fuck is Butters doing?" He asked Stan, gesturing towards the blond in the group.

"Hanging out with Scott, I think they're a thing? I have no clue dude," Stan sips from the red plastic cup filled with the spiked punch. He already sounded drunk. Eric scoffed and moved in closer.

Butters was hanging out in the group, chatting along with the others like the sheep he is. He was wearing a white hoodie decorated with a few red roses on the sleeves. Gay. So fucking gay he couldn’t believe it. The amount of gay radiating off him was worse than expected, Scott was totally making Butters 10x gayer than before. Was gayer even a word?

He spotted Scott, with his stupid lisp and diabetes, he must've told a joke because Butters laughed. Why the fuck did he laugh? No way Scott was funny. He wouldn't stand by, he made his way to the group. 

“What’s up retards,” he announced, cutting into the crowd.

“Oh! H-hey Eric!” Butters smiled warmly, like the little gaymo he was. “You’re back! Wh-when did you come into town?” 

“Literally an hour ago, the hell I miss around here?” he crosses his arms, eyeing Scott over.

“Nothin’ much really… What’ve you been up to?”

“I drove by Denver, nothing special at all but I blew a thousand dollars gambling and got two hundred back,”

“That isn’t smart, Cartman,” Scott spoke up. “You could’ve saved that for the future, plus gambling isn’t a good habit,” 

“Oh fuck off Scott no one cares,”

“Don’t be like that Eric, he’s just trying to help,” 

“Oh please like I give a shit!”

“Y’know Eric, y-you don’t gotta be that rude, you just got back! No need to cause a ruckus!” this was getting annoying. 

Eric grumbled, stepping closer to the smaller. “May I have a word with you?”

“W-well sure Eric what-”

“In private?”

“Why..?”

The husky teen groaned angrily, grabbing Butters by the hoodie and dragging the confused blond upstairs past the commotion to the empty bathroom. Promptly locking it, Eric turned to the other.

"Okay asshole, what the fuck was that?" He scowled. 

The blond shrunk at his accusations. "N-nothin'... I dunno what you're talkin' about…"

"So that wasn't you acting all gay with Scott while I was gone? By the way you were kissing his ass I'd only assume," 

"Well y-you kinda… yelled at me and… broke up with me... a-and disappeared for th-three months…" Butters rubbed his arm nervously, seeming to rather count the bathroom tiles then look the other in the eyes. The younger teen patted his face to conceal forming tears. "S-sorry… I know I'm not great 'n all… b-but I didn't really expect you'd come back… much less care what I was doin'...." 

"I don't fucking care what you do, dumbass," he huffed, stepping towards him. "But I didn't expect you'd be already moved on in three fucking months," 

"I-I didn't!" Butters jumped to retort, only to look back down shamefully. "I-I mean… we didn't really even… do anythin'... we did go out a couple times b-but that's it.. h-he just asked me out… I didn't wanna just say no…."

Unexpectedly, Eric lets out a chuckle taking another step closer. 

"Of course, that diabetic retard is more of a pussy than you," he was closer now, he could touch his jacket if he extended his hand.

"Scott is really nice though…"

"Yeah but he wouldn't top would he? You'd have to resort to fucking yourself on that vibrator every night huh?"

"N-no!" The blonde's fair skin turned a rosy tint. "N-not every night…" he added in a hushed mumble. He hated the fact Eric knew about his.. habits. It wasn't great when it came to the list of things to tease Butters about. At least he didn’t use it as blackmail, but he could if he wanted to. He knew Eric had photos.

The brunet chortled, taking another step and forcing the blond against the wall. "I bet you fuck yourself silly on that thing… you've probably had to change the batteries at least every other day…" 

Butters could sense the tension building already, the muffled sound of the party music becoming quiet. He anxiously turns his head. 

"I-I don't… I'm not that.. m-much of a whore…." He didn't want to look at Eric. Not with how he was talking. He knows what that voice meant. 

"Oh, I don't think so…." The blond could see a sneer forming on the other's face in his peripheral. "I know you're a whore… at least after I got my hands on you…" he felt the other's hands grab his hips firmly. 

He didn't respond to anything until Eric leaned in and ran his hot tongue over the blonde's neck, making him shiver in anticipation. He knew his weak points so well, it wasn't fair. He felt his breathing become heavier, his knees weaker.

"Mmm… not even a little turned on…?" He asked as he blew hot breath against the wet skin, running his canines over slowly. "What a shame.."

Butters lets out a shaky exhale, trying to hold in any noises he would've made. 

"Listen carefully, this is what we're gonna do…" the brunet mutters in his ear, barely audible as he slips a hand under the white sweatshirt and palming his feverish chest.

"We're gonna fuck right here in Kyle's bathroom… because I don't give a shit about Kyle… and you're gonna realize exactly what you were missing.." 

"O-okay…." The back of his mind thought this was a bad idea, but the blond was far too gone in the lust high to decide against it.

Before he could notice, his jeans were unbuttoned and dropped to his ankles, all while he was distracted by an onslaught of kisses and nips to his neck and shoulders. Those were definitely going to leave marks. Through his dazed state he noted that he was gonna have to hide those later on. 

"Oh already hard for me..? You dirty slut…" Eric purred, grabbing the bulge seen through the boxers fabric. "Just can't wait for me.. can you..?" 

The pathetic whine that escaped Butters' lips made himself wince, that little nagging voice returning to remind him of the circumstances, preventing him from fully enjoying the somewhat rough touches. Just like he liked them. Just how the brunet remembered he liked it.

Eric smirked at the reaction, diving his hand underneath the elastic band and grabbing hold of the hard member causing the younger blond to mewl out just how good it felt.

"God I missed your voice…" the brunet chuckled before pressing his lips against the others, swallowing all other noises as he slowly rubbed the other off. He pried the other's lips open, dipping his tongue in to taste the boozy punch Butters had been drinking. Tasted sweet and fruity. 

Trapped in a daze, the blond eagerly kissed back hardly noticing when his striped boxers were stripped off and his body was hoisted up against the wall like he weighed nothing. 

"I don't suppose you being the whore you are, you carry lube with you?" Eric asked, devilishly grinding his hips nice and slow.

"N-no.." 

"Guess old fashioned will do.." shifting to the side, he shoves a couple fingers in Butters' mouth. Knowing what to do, he sucks on them. "Ha you fucking slut.." 

Before he could get irritated, the fingers were ripped out of his mouth and were brought down to slowly shove one in him. 

"A-ah…" the blond raises a hand to bite at his knuckles, a forced habit in attempt to keep quiet. Even if the music was blasting through the walls, his paranoia was very evident in his reactions.

"Haven't had a nice dick in a while huh..? Pretty tight..." Eric commented, quickly added another finger to the mix scissoring them a few times. 

"J-just hurry…. Please…" the blond squirmed against the wall, wrapping his legs around the other and pushing himself down in an attempt to feel something more. They barely grazed against his sweet spot making him whine a little louder. "O-oh God please…."

"You can't tell me what to do.." he smirks, removing the digits and ramming his dick in the other, practically pinning him to the wall with it. 

"JESUS FUCK-!" The blond cried out as the spot was hit square on the head, throwing his arm over his face. 

"How's that you impatient hoe?" Eric pulled out barely to jerk his hips up, forcing more of himself inside. All the response he got was a deep primal moan. "You like that don't you? Forgot you like it dirty.." 

Butters couldn't feel his legs after a couple good hard thrusts, making him thankful that the brunet was basically holding him up at this point. Everything else became irrelevant at this point, the party, the bathroom, all that mattered right now was that feeling he didn't realise he missed so much. He resorted to grabbing Eric's neck in order to keep himself steady, the constant rocking back and forth rammed his spine against the tile a little to rough but he was too far gone to notice. 

"H-harder… please…" he half whispered in his ear. 

"Mm.. well since you asked so nicely.." the larger grunted slightly, moving his hands onto the smaller hips to push down with each impact. 

The resulting cry/moan was better than music to his ears. He swore he could get off to the sound alone but he had to concentrate on this. Plus the bonus of screwing Butters in Kyle's bathroom made it just that much sweeter.

"Damn I missed this… haven't had a.. decent piece of ass in like... three months…" Eric huffed in exertion. "Basically got… blue balls…"

"I-I…. ah~… missed you… t-too…" the blond panted heavily, despite not physically doing the work. He moved to resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. 

The larger picked up the pace, changing the angle to hit the bundle of nerves over and over as he bit and sucked on the smaller's collarbone. 

"Aa-hah!~ F-fuck-!" Butters held on a little tighter, twitching slightly. "E-Eric..! I-I'm… I'm gonna…!"

The blond reached climax quickly, moaning a bit louder than expected and was panting heavily in euphoria as he was still pounded against the wall.

"Ha… beat you…" he chuckles, thrusting a couple more times before burying himself as deep as he can and coming inside the other. "Fuck yeah…"

After the whole affair the two were left panting and beat, the blond leaning in to give a quick thankful kiss. 

"I love you Eric…." 

"Yeah I know, gaymo," 

"S-should we… clean up..?" Butters asks between breaths. 

"Pfft… hell no…" he steps back, pulling out his now flaccid dick with a lewd wet pop. "Just grab your shit.. Kyle won't know a thing…" 

"O-okay…" he was slowly lowered to the ground. He had to hold onto the tile as he tried to regain feeling again. That didn't really help as he sank to the floor, his legs refusing to work. 

Eric had already redressed, it hardly looked like he had just fucked Butters into oblivion. 

"You need help over there?" He asked with a smirk. 

Butters nodded, too tired to reply verbally. Grabbing a random hand towel, the larger knelt down and started gently cleaning off the smaller. The plush material felt nice against his clammy skin, he winced as it ran across his abused hole. 

Eric laughed at the blond's demeanor, helping him put on his boxers and pants back on. 

"I-I don't think... I can walk…." 

It was quiet for a second before the larger erupted in a loud guffaw. 

"H-hey! Don't laugh! It isn't funny!"

"Like hell it isn't! Sounds like something from a porno!" He scooped up the smaller like a sack of potatoes. "Just shut up and I'll take care of everything," 

The brunet emerged from the bathroom, walking down the staircase causing everyone in the party to look over.

"Hey dude what happened to Butters?"

"He fucking puked once we got to the bathroom and I'm taking him home. He's such a fucking lightweight," he answered quickly, carrying him through the living room. "I cleaned up the mess but it reeks in there," 

Butters hid his face from view against Eric's chest, he knew he would give it away with a look. Everyone seemed to know his thoughts with a look, he was a horrible liar even without words.

Once they got out of the door, the brunet huffed in triumph. "Those dumbasses," Eric chuckled, leaving the yard. He carries Butters to a blue car parked by the curb.

“Is that yours?” he looked over the fairly clean car.

“Duh,” he clicked the unlock, opening the passenger’s and placing the blond in the seat, a small pained hiss coming from him.

“C-careful…” 

“You’re fine pussy,” he walks around back arms hops into the front seat. "Where to? Your place?"

"O-oh no…." Butters shakes his head. "If I go home smellin' like sex and limpin' my dad'll throw a fit…." 

"You still live with him? Why the fuck haven't you left yet?" He turns the ignition.

"I-I don't really got a place to go…. Cashier work doesn't really pay much anyways…" he sighs softly. "I just need enough to pay for a dorm in the fall but… I don't really wanna be alone for the most part…" 

"I told you you can stay with me,"

"B-but I'm always in the way… I don't wanna tie you down…" 

Eric grumbles something under his breath, pulling up to the house. 

"Just stay the night then, I don't give a shit," he gets out and walks to the other side, opening the door for him. "Do I have you carry you inside?"

"N-no… I think I can make it…" the blond scoots out of the car and back on his feet, walking with a very noticeable limp.

"Oh yeah, with that walk you either got fucked really bad or got a five inch pole shoved up your ass,"

"That's not funny…" 

"Of course it is," he smiles, unlocking the front door and opening it, stepping aside. "After you, size queen,"

He wished he could have a Polaroid photo of the face Butters made after that comment. It was a mix of embarrassment, shame, doubt, annoyance, fear, and with a tiny dash of pleasure. Just utter perfection. 

As soon as the door shut, the blond collapsed on the couch, legs sprawled out in exhaust.

"I don't see why you're tired, I did all the work," Eric followed, falling back into the couch as well and taking the remote in hand. 

"Y-yeah but… you didn't have a.. five inch pole shoved up your butt.." he lets out a tired chuckle. 

"Fair enough," Eric shrugs, idly changing the channels on the remote. The channels were flipping by too quickly to tell what was on. 

It was weird, they were hanging out on the couch, watching television at Eric’s house just the two of them, almost like their fight didn't happen at all. 

Well before everything Eric would have his arm over Butters' shoulders, almost protectively. It’d be warm and cozy and comfortable, but he was all the way on the opposite side. Butters didn't notice how much he missed it. It was those little things that made him happy before, he probably was trying to replace him with Scott this whole time, but it was never really the same.

The fight was over something so stupid, but he should've known not to escalate it. It was his fault Eric got mad and left. To top it all off, he came back to seeing him with Scott, already replaced after only three months. That honestly screwed up whatever romantic possibilities in the future. He blew it. Eric only wanted him over because he was bored. He probably thought he didn’t have a choice.

The blond didn't even realize until the other spoke. 

"The fuck you crying about?" 

"H-huh..?" Butters felt around his face, now damp with warm tears. "O-oh.. it's nothin…" 

"Then stop dammit, I'm trying to watch TV," 

"R-right… sorry…" 

He honestly should have known, it was already too painful to just sit here in silence. He just wanted a touch, something to ease his overactive mind, but nothing happened. With a sore shift, the blond got up from the couch. 

"Where are you going?" He didn't look back from the TV.

"Bathroom.." Butters winced at the crack in his voice, but disappeared up the stairs before the other could comment on it. 

It wasn't technically a lie, he did go to the bathroom. But instead of using the toilet, he simply sat on the cold tile floor and let whatever tears out. It wouldn't help keeping it all in anyways. 

Eric probably just wanted a quick fuck anyways. He probably knew that Butters couldn't say no. That was all. He probably couldn't even go back to Scott now, the guilt would overwhelm him. It didn’t matter now anyways. He chuckled lifelessly to himself. He told himself he was over it, but here he was. The blond tried to think of an excuse to go home, so maybe he wouldn’t have to look like a complete mess in front of Eric. Deep in thought, he jumped at a loud knock.

“What the fuck are you doing? You’ve been in there for ten minutes!”

“N-nothin’! I-it’s fine..” the blond coughed to mask his choked up voice. “I’ll be out in a minute..”

“Bull fucking shit everything’s fine,” The door handle turned and he scrambled to hide the evidence. “The fuck you bitching about this time?”

“I-I’m not bitchin’...” he aggressively rubbed his face clear of the tears with his shirt sleeves.

“You’re a horrible liar, Butters,” he sits on the tile floor next to him, preventing any escape. “I fucking hate it when you cry like that, what is going on with you?”

The blond sighed softly, looking away from the other. “I-it isn't really important..”

“If it wasn’t important you wouldn’t be hiding out in my bathroom crying about it,” Eric crossed his arms in annoyance. 

“W-well… I just thought..” he nervously rubbed his knuckles together, staring at the floor tiles. “I dunno.. That maybe we could do stuff together again… like before you left ‘n stuff…”

“Like date?”

“I-I dunno… I know it’s stupid of me to think that…” he pulled his knees to his chest. At least if he got yelled at again he knew what to expect. He prepared for the worst.

Instead the larger sighed heavily. “Things’ll probably never get back to how they used to be,” he started, Butters prepared himself for more emotional hurt. “But isn’t the point of growing up?” he turned the other’s head to look into his eyes. “I don’t give a shit about what happened before, fighting like that was retarded and me running away was more so,”

Butters looked at Eric thoughtfully, hopefully. He hadn’t ever heard this from Eric before.

“But I’ll tell you this, what I learned on my trip is that being alone fucking sucks and I don’t want to do that again,” he rubbed a stray tear from the blond’s cheek with his thumb. “Maybe sometime in the future we can warm up to being out in the open as a couple or some shit if it’ll make you happy, but I meant it by I want you to live with me and spending time with me. It’s fucking boring without you,”

“I-I really like spendin’ time with you too…” the blond offered a small smile.

“Good cuz you’re not going back to that hell hole you call your parents’ house, we’re gonna get our own fucking house and live there once I get the money, okay?”

“O-okay…” he sniffled softly.

“Alright,” the brunet gets up from the spot on the ground. “Now get off your ass so we can watch something and eat these brownies my mom made. They’re not as good as yours, of course,”

“I-I can make somethin’ later if you want..” the blond scoots off the ground, following the other down stairs again.

“That sounds great, Butters,” he yawns, lying back on the couch and taking the smaller with him. “No telling anyone about this yet either, y’know? Don’t want anyone teasing or Scott getting jealous,”

“I know, I know..” he giggles softly, snuggling into the other’s arms. 

The two sighed once more, falling asleep on the worn out couch as the actors on TV busted down the suspect’s door. Things were gonna be okay.


End file.
